(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fetching structure for a carrier bag, and more particularly to one that provides easy access to fetch the contents of the bag by pulling up the bag to expose its contents out of the opening.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To fetch an object inside a conventional carrier bag, the bag must be placed flat with its opening wide open. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a lap computer carrier bag 1 is placed flat, and a zipper 11 on the frame is fully pulled open before having one's hand to fetch a lap computer 12. However, the conventional bag is difficult to access. In the absence of a flat surface, one has to grab the bag with one hand and to fetch the lap computer 12 with another hand. Consequently the lap computer 12 winds up falling on the ground and damaged. While forcing to fetch the lap computer 12, one's fingernails, particularly in the case of a female user, are vulnerable to be damaged.